Schmidt Scout
The Schmidt Scout is a rifle featured in all of the Counter-Strike games prior to Global Offensive, where it is replaced by the SSG 08. Overview The Scout is a reasonably weak bolt-action sniper rifle available to both teams. It is known as one of the few weapons in Counter-Strike that require a great amount of skill. Although, many players still use the Scout due to the fact that most public servers ban the other sniper rifles. For this reason, the Scout is one of the most popular weapons in Counter-Strike. This weapon is powerful when hitting the head, but will not deal fatal damage to the body. Given the high mobility even when scoped, this weapon lends itself towards quick actions. Properties The Scout is an extremely lightweight weapon. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 260 units per second (default speed is 250), meaning they move faster. While zoomed in, their movement speed is 220 units per second. The Scout is one of the many weapons able to shoot underwater. Advantages * High accuracy when unzoomed * Very light, even lighter than knife * Medium damage * Low recoil * Fast rate of fire * Fast reloading speed * High ammo capacity * No footstep noises are created * Can be reloaded many times * Shots fired are hard to be heard and seen at long range Disadvantages *Requires multiple shots unless a headshot is scored * Bolt action * Has range issues on some large maps (the bullet doesn't reach the target) Gameplay Tactics * Use this sniper rifle when money is tight. * Use this weapon along with a Heckler & Koch USP45 Tactical if you need to maintain stealth. * Scoring headshots is easier with this weapon due to its scope and accuracy. * Hit and run can be used with this weapon but only at long ranges. * Two direct hits on any part of the body will kill, so shoot at exposed feet. * Accuracy is greatly increased when the player ducks; aim for the head and see the results. * Scout can penetrate multiple targets if they are close and lined up, its possible to get double kills or even triple kills like AWP, line up headshot is required. * A Desert Eagle is a good sidearm for Scout users. Use the Scout to engage enemies at a range and switch to the Desert Eagle should an enemy get too close. Furthermore, if a bullet from a Scout hits but doesn't kill a target, the Desert Eagle can finish off the target within a few shots. * Using this as a frontline combat weapon is NOT recommended, unless you are good at scoring headshots. * If you have to use the Scout for close quarter combat, switching your flashlight on can assist in aiming. * Switch to the Scout if you need to run, for you can run faster while wielding the Scout than you could while wielding any other weapon; even pistols. * Due to the fact that a Scout user's speed is increased, the weapon is very ideal in continuously firing bullets at targets while strafting (moving left and right) thus making enemies frustrated in hitting the user. * Although the Scout may not always kill enemy opponents unless their health is low, it can cause massive damage that would lead victims very vulnerable to being killed easily and they may retreat often instead of engaging you and your team members. * By some players, the Schmidt Scout is considered to be similar to the M3 shotgun only its more useful and effective in longer ranges, if the user can master firing the weapon without the scope. Countertactics * Use caution, hide whenever an enemy sniper is spotted. * Don't stop moving and strafing, this enemy will have trouble hitting you. * Use weapons with a more powerful caliber. * Avoid all medium and far contact with its users. * SMG or assault rifles are recommended to strike down its user. * If you need to engage its user at long range, an AWSM is the best choice. * In the older versions of Counter-Strike, the tactical shield can provide ideal cover and defense aganist Scout users due to the low damage and bolt-action disadvantages from the weapon. * If you suspect an enemy player, who is wielding the Schmidt Scout, is hiding somewhere in the area, make sure you immediately find cover. If not possible, try to strafe and avoid getting killed by a headshot. If you do get hit by a bullet from the weapon, do not stay still in your previous position as the enemy Scout user will attempt to fire the weapon again without even using the scope. Achievements ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Weapon Kill Trivia * The Scout was first added in Beta 4.0. * The database file name for this weapons is scout. * Fierce debate almost always surfaces in public servers (but rarely licensed tournaments) about the advantages of skill vs. power in respect to the Scout and AWSM. The conclusion on the Scout supporter's side is that the AWSM is too "cheap" and easy to kill with and "true" players use precision and fast internet to land headshots with the Scout. The AWSM side however, debates that there is no need to sacrifice time and effort to kill an enemy with an inferior weapon when you can end the threat with one shot. An additional argument is that the AWSM is often used in tournaments and leagues by professional players. A very high degree of skill is required to use this weapon well, much higher than the one needed to use the AWSM correctly. In the right hands, this weapon is deadly, because of the fast animations, reload time and small knockback. * The Scout in the German version of ''Left 4 Dead 2'' is a direct port of the Counter-Strike: Source version, which uses 15 round magazine instead of 10. * While wielding the Scout, players has a running velocity of 260 units, meaning the player can somehow run faster than without any equipment, including knife. * The Scout does not appear to be fitted with a surpressor, yet the shots are fairly quiet, as if the rifle is fitted with a surpressor. * In Counter-Strike: Source, the in-game model appears to be that of the First-Generation Steyr Scout, distinguishable by how the scope is mounted towards the front of the rifle, rather than at the back like most sniper rifles are. * In Deleted Scenes, if the Scout used by friendly NPC, they won't use maximum damage, but they can gib anything if killed by NPC use Scout, However if used by player, they won't gib anything but will kill most NPC instantly. Gallery : Main article: Schmidt Scout/Gallery External links *Steyr Scout at Wikipedia Category:Rifles Category:Weapons